Return to the Past
by SylverFlames
Summary: Rini is sent back to the past to deal with a new threat. There she is confronted by what she had forgotten, and the consequences of an action she hadn't even taken yet.
1. Attack

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. All new characters and plot are. Don't sue me. 

Screams echo through the hull of the ship "Attack! Attack!"

In the cockpit of the Silver Shadow the captain, Captain Tyrone Delamore, turns on the announcement system. 

"All personal report to your escape pods. We are abandoning the ship. I repeat, report to your escape pods. NOW!!" He turns and speaks to the figure on the ground. "Please Small Lady leave the ship. We can't afford to lose you!"

The figure moves away from under the consul, and reveals herself to be a tall, lithe young lady, with long bubble gum pink hair. 

"Really Ty, I think I've outgrown that name by now." She laughs, ignoring his comment. 

"Sorry Sma… My lady, but you really must leave."

"No, I will not abandon my ship. We will stand and fig…" another blast rocks the ship. Rini and Ty look at each other, then leap into action. Rini jumps over to a set of controls, as the Captain looks at a screen, confused. 

"What the… they took out our defenses! Those are state of the art. A new design! How could they know how to deactivate them?"

"It doesn't matter how, only that they did. I'm bringing out weapons online. I'm not letting them hit us without getting a few shots of my own in." She punches a few buttons. "Ah ha! Weapons online, preparing to take my first shot…" The ship is hit again, and Rini flies across the room before she has a chance to fire. 

Tyrone glances up at her as she flies past, but notices the flashing on the screen and reads the incoming message instead of getting up to help her. 

"Rini! They've taken out our weapons! We're completely defenseless."

She brushes the hair out of her eyes, and stands up somewhat unsteadily. She glances at the screen and stares in disbelief as his words are confirmed.

"Princess, I'm getting you off of this ship right now!" Tyrone's voice is now very formal. Rini, noting the difference just nods. She knows that to stay on board now would be death. She looks around saying a silent goodbye to her haven as she and Ty run to their escape pods. A tear runs down her cheek as she leaves, believing this is the last time she will see her beloved ship. 

Later…

In the throne room of the Crystal Palace, Rini and the Captain stand before two thrones made out of the same pure crystal as the rest of the palace. 

"Captain, what happened out there?" A mans voice questions from the throne. 

"King Endymion, Queen Serenity, I'm not sure what happened. We were halfway to our destination when we were attacked. They immediately rook out our defenses, followed soon by our weapons. It was almost as if they knew our weak points." Queen Serenity stands up, very distraught. 

"And you allowed our daughter, your princess, to stay on the ship until the last minute? She should have been the first one off! We entrust to you the care of our only child and heir and…"

"Mom! It is not Captain Tyrone's fault! I refused to leave the ship. What you have him do, carry me off by force? He had other things then to worry about at that minute... like how to save the lives of the other crew members, and one of the finest ships in our fleet!" Rini yelled out at her mother. The Queen looks down at her daughter, ignoring the fact that there are other people in the room. 

"Yes, he should have carried you off, if that is what it takes to save your neck. What right do you have to endanger yourself? You know how important you are to the kingdom, you are the only one who can take my place."

"Yes, I know, you only tell me fifty times a day. Its not like I'm can just forget it, as much as I'd like to. Why do you still insist on treating me like a child?" Rini screamed at her mother in front of a very shocked King and Captain. She finishes and storms out of the throne room. Queen Serenity sighs and rubs her temple. 

"She is so emotional. She reminds me so much of myself at that age." 

King Endymion laughs. "Only a lot smarter, must have gotten that from me…" The Queens punches him in the arm. 

"Ouch! Hey! Meatball head, I'm sorry." He apologized as he took her into his arms. 

"I suppose I can forgive you." She sighed happily looking up at her king. He lowers his head, about to kiss her...

Captain Tyrone clears his throat loudly, "Uh, Your Highnesses, forgive me but I shall go check about word on the Silver Shadow…"

The royal couple sweat drop, and blushes stain both their cheeks, they had completely forgotten he was there. Endymion smiles, "Yes, you do that. The Queen and I have some private matters to attend to." With that he scoops up the humiliated Queen and carries her out of the throne room. 

Ty smiles as he hears the Queen recover and start to protest. He realizes how lucky he is to be close enough to the royal family to see the King, Queen, and Princess act like a normal family. With one last chuckle, and then a sigh he leaves the room to go check to see if his ship still exists. 

Meanwhile…

The Princess runs through the castle to her rooms. She throws herself onto the bed sobbing. A while cat with dark eyes is startled awake and noticing the crying princess goes over to her. 

"Rini, what is it?" the cat asks, very concerned for it is rare to see the princess act like this. 

Between sobs, Rini explains. "Oh D…Diana, it's my mo…mother and fa…father. They treat me like I'm still a child." As she talks her voice gets stronger and angrier. "I know I am the heir to the kingdom, but I can take care of myself! After all, I am a Sailor Soldier! But here I am busy being the heir to the throne. Why, my mother hasn't let me train seriously since I got back from the past years ago!" She sighs, remembering. "At least in the past I was treated as an equal, I was part of the team. Not someone who needs constant attention and guards. I mean sure, Sailor Moon protected me, but only when I really needed it. She also let me fight my own battles. I miss all the old Sailors. I never see the Sailor Soldiers anymore, they are all too busy with empire work."

Princess, you know everyone here cares for you, and your mother most of all."

Rini sighs, "I know Diana. Thanks for listening to me rant." She picks up the cat and hugs her. 

"I live to serve you my princess. Besides here you have Tyrone to keep you company. He wasn't there in the past." The cat smiles as she mentions the Princess' love interest. 

Rini laughs, "True, I don't know what I'd do without him. He is probably my best friend." She smiles as she pictures the young captain with his light blonde, almost white hair and deep blue eyes. "I suppose I will marry him someday, as he is the only one suitable for King, and I do love him… but I just can't help thinking that we will never have what mom and dad do. Besides I get the odd feeling that there is someone…" She shakes her head, "but no there isn't, it's just my imagination. 

The Princess looks at Diana in much better mood then when she entered the room. "Come on cat, lets go see what Ty is up to." She runs out of her room into a long marble corridor, Diana closely following. They run down a few flights of stairs, along a few more hallways, and stop abruptly in front of a door. Rini slowly opens the door and peeks in. Seeing Ty at a communications consul she smiles and shuts the door. 

Tyrone jumps, and swirls around. Seeing it's just Rini, he relaxes. "Good Goddess child, you scared me!"

"Child! I'm only 3 years younger then you!" She replies indignantly. "Why does everyone insist on treating me like a child?"

Sensing another display of temper, Ty immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry Rini, I didn't mean to upset you."

Rini sighs, "It's ok. Have you gotten any word on the ship?"

Ty looks back at the consul, now with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, it appears she's still there. Damaged, but nothing we can't fix. I don't get it. Why attack and then leave the ship for further use?"

"Weird! Maybe they thought we were another ship and when realizing they had attacked an Empirial Ship, left?"

"I might believe that, if it wasn't for the fact they took out our weapons and defense systems so fast. The Silver Shadow was a one of a kind ship. She is designed with the newest technology out of our labs; there isn't another ship like her in the universe. No, these people knew they were attacking Silver. But what's worse is I think they knew you were on it, and that's why they attacked, and that's why they stopped once you got off. They weren't attacking the ship, they were attacking you." He looks up to see a shocked and pale Rini. Realizing what he just said to her, he cringed inside. 

"But that's only a theory!" he quickly says, and watches her relax again. 

"Have you informed my father of any of this?"

"Well, no, he's… uh… he's been…. Busy. That's it, he's been busy." He manages to stammer out, blushing a deep red. 

Rini gives him an odd look, but decides to forget it. "Good, don't tell him anything."

"WHAT?!? But Rini… I have too..." Tyrone is totally shocked by her statement. 

"Listen Ty, if you tell him this, he won't let me fly with you anymore, and is probably the only enjoyment I get around here." She looks at him, turning on all her charm. She touches his arm lightly and caresses it up and down with her fingers slowly. "And you wouldn't want to be deprived of my company, now would you?" She ends her plea, looking up at him from under her lashes coyly. 

"Umm, well, no, of course not." Tyrone is obviously very flustered and totally captivated by this new side of Rini.

Rini squeals with delight, and jumps up and gives Tyrone a big hug. "Thank you! So it's agreed that we won't tell mom and dad, and I can go with you on your next mission like planned! When are we leaving?"

"Well, tomorrow to go pick up Silver and repair her out there…"

"Good, and thank you again!" She kisses him hurriedly on the lips, and runs happily from the room. Leaving behind a very flustered and confused Captain. 


	2. Return

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, all new characters and plot are. Don't sue me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darling, are you sure it's safe to let Rini back into space so soon after the other attack? I'm worried about her." Queen Serenity asks King Endymion as they prepare to go see the crew off. King Endymion sighs, as this is all he has been hearing since Rini announced she was going with Ty to recover the Silver Shadow. 

"Serena," he uses her old nickname to relax her a little. "You heard what Captain Tyrone said, the ship is still there, that probably means the other ship made a mistake in attacking it, and upon realizing their mistake left." Endymion knew Tyrone was keeping something to himself when he told them this, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Endymion knew better then to tell Serenity that. She never stopped worrying when it came to their only child. They both knew she could take care of herself. She proved that when she saved their kingdom by traveling to the past. The once again in her training as a Sailor Soldier. But both of them felt they missed out on a big part of her childhood, and so, they still tended to treat her like a child. 

Serenity sighs, too wrapped up in her own worries to see the expression on her kings face. "I know, but I can't help feeling that we won't see her for a long time if we let her go now."

"Serenity you worry about her to much. This is only a three month journey, she'll be back before long. Besides she's 19 now, and old enough to know what she is doing."

Serenity looks up at him. "You're right. It's just do hard not to look at her like my little girl." She smiles, "We should go now if we want to say goodbye to her." She takes his arm, and the royal couple exits the palace together arm in arm, heading towards where the space ship will take off. 

They arrive to a scene of what looks like total chaos, but is actually a very controlled and organized procedure. People run every which way on specific tasks. The King and Queen smile at the hectic going ons when they hear a voice calling them. 

"Mom, Dad! I'm so glad you came." Rini runs up to them and gives them both hugs. 

Serenity notices how happy her daughter is the sparkle in her eyes at the thought of flying again. She sighs thinking maybe this is what's best for her child. For the first time in a while Serenity thinks about what it is like to be young and be expected to act like a queen. She realizes that maybe this is a good thing for Reeni, if only she didn't have that feeling. Shaking the feeling of foreboding off she hugs her daughter back, then holds her at arm length and looks at her. "I'm not going to tell you to be careful, just come back to us." Serenity lets go of her. 

Rini is surprised by her mother's depth of emotion. She looks at her father, then back at her mother. "Of course I will." She notices Tyrone approaching and grabs him, dragging him into the conversation. "Ty will make sure I come back in one piece."

Endymion notes the look on Tyrone's face as Rini grabs him, and realizes that Ty cares for his daughter. He has the basic fatherly reaction, growling, "He'd better take good care of you, or he'll answer to me!"

Tyrone looks at Endymion and becomes flushed as he figures out that Endymion noticed his reaction. He clears his throat nervously. "Uhm… I promise I will, your Highness." He turns to Rini, "Come on, it's time to board the ship, Take off is in twenty minutes." He turns and bows low to the King and Queen. "Your Highnesses." Then turns and walks toward the ship, disappearing in the crowds around it. 

Rini watches him go, then turns back to her parents. She wonders at the sad expression on her mother's face, and the stern one on her father's. Shrugging it away she figures she'll never understand her parents. "Goodbye, mom, dad. I'll be back before you know it. With that she turns and runs after Tyrone, leaving the two figures, her mom leaning against her dad and him with his arm around her, standing there. 

Rini climbs into the ship, which is much smaller than the Silver Shadow, with a crew of twenty. But the ship also holds the crew of the Silver, and enough people to help repair the damage. Which makes for a total of eighty people on the ship. She walks up to the Captains cockpit and takes her normal seat, next to the captains. Tyrone is the commanding officer while he is onboard, but once he switches ships; Captain Damian van Drussle takes over. Rini buckles herself in, and waits for the ship to take off. 

Tyrone and Damian enter the cockpit and buckle themselves in as well. Ty flashes a smile at Rini as a voice comes in over the intercom. "Captain, 30 seconds to take off."

Tyrone answers, "Proceed Pilot."

The voice comes back. "15 seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, take off!"

Rini grips her armrests as the ship rumbles and shakes. She feels the ship trying to break out of the gravity field and the sudden release of pressure once it does. 

After the initial take off was over and they were in space Damian unbuckles and turns to Tyrone and Rini. "Another perfect take off, Captain, Princess. Feel free to go through out the…" Before he can finish the ship lurches suddenly, and the voice comes back on the intercom. "Captain," it sounds as though it doesn't believe itself. "I believe we are under attack!"

Ty and Rini's eyes grow wide. Rini exclaimed, "But how did they know so soon? Why didn't we detect a foreign ship in our space? Who is doing this? Why only the ships I am on board? How…"

Damian interrupts her. "Princess you must go in an escape pod back to Earth at once!" 

Rini looks at him; "I most certainly will not abandon the ship. Ask Ty here, I am able to do anything on the ship and will stay and fight!"

Tyrone and Damian look at here astonished until a voice from behind Rini speaks up. "Small Lady, you will not stay here, but neither will you go back to your home."

Rini spins around and looks in shock, "Pluto! What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain my Princess. All I can tell you is that you are needed again in the past, as soon as possible. A new enemy with the power of time has arisen, and you must go now!" Pluto says as the stands with her time staff held straight in front of her.

"Why Pluto? Does it have something to do with the attacks on the ships?"

"Princess, please! I will explain later, I promise, but now you must go!" Rini stares the normally poised and confident Pluto is reduced almost to tears. She looks at Pluto, reaching a decision and nods. Pluto smiles in relief and holds out her time staff again. She points it at Rini and shouts, "Pluto Time Portal…. Transport!" A beam of dark purple light reaches out from the staff and envelops Rini. 

Rini shudders as the cold beam surrounds her. Suddenly she feels as if she is being pulled forcefully apart, and at the same time feels as if she is flying. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. Her whole body has gone numb and the sensation flying was replaced by one of floating. Then just as suddenly as it began, it stopped and she felt herself hit the ground with a thud. Her last thought before passing out was, "Oh, I had forgotten how much it hurt to travel through time!" and then there was black.

Back on board the ship Tyrone and Damian had watched in shock as their Princess disappeared right before their eyes. Right before she was totally gone Tyrone screamed, "No, Rini!" Then he turns to Pluto. "What did you do with her! Bring her back!"

Pluto turns to the two Captains. "You don't understand, she has to go back, or there will be no Crystal Tokyo!" 

Ty and Damian stare at her astonished. Damian comes to his senses first and notices the sounds of the battle, which had been taking place as all of this was going on, had stopped. He looks at Pluto, "Why did the other ship stop attacking?" Tyrone hears him ask, and starts as he notices it too. 

"Because they know Rini is no longer on board."

"So I was right! Why did I allow her to come with me?" Ty succumbs to the guilt and sinks down into his chair. "I should have told the King, but no I had to let her come."

"Captain! Stop it. You could not have prevented her from coming and you know it. Right now you need to get back to Earth and tell the King and Queen what happened. I will come with you and try to explain the circumstances and why I sent Reeni back."

Pluto and Tyrone were escorted to the ships escape pods by Damian who was to confuse to question anything. As they were getting in he spoke up. "Tyrone, don't worry about the Shadow, I will take care of her and get her back to Earth for you."

Tyrone, who had completely forgotten about his ship (which was understandable considering what had just happened) looked back at his friend. "Thank you Damian." He then entered the pod, where Pluto was waiting for him. 

The escape pods were small; each could only fit three people max. All they contained were seats, there was no need for navigational devices, as every pod is programmed to take the people in them straight back to Earth, in fact right to Crystal Tokyo. The escape pods are extremely fast, traveling at just over the speed of light. The one Tyrone and Pluto were traveling in would get them back to Earth in a little under an hour. (The ship had been traveling towards its destination since take off and during the battle had sped up, trying to avoid the other ship.)

Tyrone arrived back on Earth only 8 hours since he had taken off. An emergency crew greeted him and Pluto. As he got out he started yelling out orders. "Take us to the King and Queen, now! Tell her majesty I only can talk to them and the Sailor Soldiers!" As everyone stared at him in shock he barked out. "Now! This is a matter of Princess Rini's life!" At this everyone gasped in shock. Reeni was loved and treasured by everyone in the kingdom. People immediately ran to do his bidding. 

Tyrone and Pluto were taken immediately to the private meeting quarters of the King and Queen. Tyrone noted as he entered that the Queen and King sat at the head of the table, with three Sailors on one side, Mars Mercury and Venus, and four on the other, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Jupiter. Everyone at the table paled at the sight of Pluto, who rarely left the Gates of Time, and only during the worst of crises. 

Serenity rose from her chair, "Pluto what is going on? Where is my daughter?" Just as she started going into hysterics King Endymion reached up a hand to silence her. She collapsed back into her chair almost crying. 

The Sailors and Tyrone stared at their Queen. They had not seen her act like this since they were young. Tyrone had never seen her like this. He immediately fell to one knee with his head bowed. "My Queen and King, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I have failed you."

All heads turned to look at him, most shocked again. The King stood up, "And what exactly is your fault? Will someone tell us what has happened to our daughter?"

"My King, I have sent your daughter back to the past. Her life is in grave danger here, and she is needed in the past to protect your past self, Serenity." Pluto stepped forward. "There is a new enemy Queen. One who seems to be able to see through time as I do. They are trying to change the flow of time. This worries me greatly. If they can create a paradox, we will all have never existed, and the universe itself will unravel." Finishing Pluto took a step back and looked at her fellow Sailors. 

Serenity and Endymion plopped back into their chairs rather ungracefully. Serenity looks up at Pluto, tears in her eyes. "A new enemy, this one with the power of time. I thought we were done fighting. There haven't been any enemies since we defeated the Black Galaxy who had trapped the world in ice. If you believe it is best for Reeni to be in the past I will trust your judgment. However I request that someone go back with her to protect her. If these new enemies are that powerful I would feel better if someone was there with her from our time." Immediately all the inner Soldiers spoke up. 

"My Queen, I will go, I am best suited to protect her!" Mars was the first to speak up.

"No, I am!" Mercury volunteered. Just as it looked as if a fight would break out a voice spoke up, louder than the others. 

"No, the Soldiers must stay here to protect the kingdom. I will go." Tyrone was now standing looking straight up at the Queen. "You all have counterparts in the past, which could cause the paradox Pluto spoke of. I don't, so I will be safe from this complication. I will protect Reeni with my life. I know how important she is to our kingdom's future!"

Endymion rose slowly looking around. "Tyrone is right, he is really the only person able to go. I will trust him with my daughters life." Everyone looked as Pluto who stood showing no emotion, then Serenity. 

Serenity looked at Tyrone, then nodded yes to Pluto. She has tears in her eyes as she said, "Yes, it shall be him. Please Tyrone bring Rini back safely." Pluto smiled when she heard this. She had known from the beginning that it must be Tyrone going back, but had been unsure if Serenity would agree. 

Pluto looked at Tyrone. "Are you ready?" At his nod she raised her staff and shouted once again. "Pluto Time Portal…. Transport!" the ray of light shot out enveloping Tyrone. The room watched as he disappeared before their eyes. When he was completely gone, Endymion and Serenity looked at each other, both nervous and scared for their daughter and friend in the past. 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. All new characters and plot are. Don't sue me. 

~~~~~~~

Rini slowly came back to consciousness. Once she regained all of her senses she sat up and looked around, looking at her surroundings. She smiled; it was the same spot she had first met Serena and Darien. If Pluto was right, her first business was to find Serena. 

Rini got up and dusted herself off. She headed towards Serena's house. Just before getting there she stopped recalling that she had no idea what year it is, and if Serena would still be living at home. So she switched directions and headed to Darien's instead. 

She knocked on the door of his apartment, nervous, wondering if he would recognize her, how she should greet him, if this was even still his apartment. When she heard someone walking to the door she held her breath.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice answered the door. Rini almost cried in happiness when she saw Darien. "May I help you miss? You look familiar, do I know you…?"

She sighed, letting out all the breath she had been holding in. "Darien, it's me… Rini."

His face went white, and he choked out, "Rini? But why?" 

"Please Darien, can I come in? I have some information from you, and I need to ask some questions myself."

Still white Darien nodded and Rini entered. Darien slowly closed the door and followed her in. 

In another part of the city….

Tyrone wasn't as lucky as Rini. The spot he materialized in was much more populated. His trip through time was a little easier than Rini's, as it was not as spontaneous and he and Pluto had time to prepare themselves. His appearance caused a panic, and when people around noticed that he had passed out from the pain they called an ambulance. Tyrone was immediately rushed to the hospital. 

He awoke with a start, not recognizing the room. Then it all came back to him. "Rini! I've got to find her." He jumped out of the bed, and found his clothes. He ran out of the hospital, the screams and hollers of the nurses following him out. 

He ran, going nowhere in particular, looking for the familiar bubble gum pink hair. He wasn't really paying attention to where ha was going and turned round a corner. Bang! He and the other person both fell. He blinked in shock; the girl was tall with blond hair put up in two little balls. Recognizing the hairstyle he looked at the girls face. His eyes widened and he immediately stood up and was about to bow when he remembered where he was, and although this girl might become Queen Serenity she wasn't yet. To cover up for it he reached out a hand to her. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, my name is Tyrone." He smiled 

"No don't apologize." She smiled back at him, and took his hand. "It was probably my fault. I am such a klutz and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He helped her up and she dusted herself off. "My name is Serena. Where are you from?" 

"Huh?" 

"Well, I noticed you have an accent. Did I say something stupid again?" 

"Oh, no. I… uh… I 'm from…" Tyrone has to recall his history lessons. "Canada… I'm from Canada." 

"Really? That's so neat! I've never met anyone from Canada. What are you doing in Tokyo? 

"Oh, just touring. Would you happen to know a good hotel? I haven't got a place to stay at the moment. 

"Sure there is one just around the corner. Here I'll show you the way." 

Tyrone walked off with Serena, listening to her babble about the city. He smiled to himself. Confused as to how she would turn into Neo Queen Serenity.

Back at Darien's. 

Rini and Darien sat facing each other, her on his couch and him in a chair. 

"Ok Rini, why are you back? What's going on in the future? Are you parents in danger?"

"No, I'm not quite sure what is going on. Puu just told me that I had to come back here. Something about new enemies that could control time. I remember she also said something about Serena being in danger." Rini cringed inside when she saw the look on Darien's face. "Oh, I'm sorry Darien, I shouldn't have said that."

He looks at her. "I should know this, now I am able to protect her better. It's been so long since out last battle, I hope we're all able to still transform."

At this Rini laughed. Darien looks at her oddly so she realizes she should explain. "I'm sorry, but you're forgetting about your future. Of course you can still transform! Is everyone still here?"

Darien looks confused for a moment then blushes. "Wow Rini, I just realized that you probably don't even know how long it's been in our time. Here it's only been a couple years since you left. Obviously it's been longer in your time." With this he smiles at her, astounded by how much she looks like Serena. 

Rini blushes at his praise, then was more serious. "Does Serena still live at her parents? I could stay there again."

"Yes, Serena still lives there."

"Great, I don't plan on being here that long, so it should cause to many problems."

"Well, I think I am going with you to see Serena, I wouldn't want her to die from shock or anything."

Reeni and Darien take off for Serena's house. When they get there, Mrs. Tsukino tells them that Serena left a few hours ago for Darien's house. Then she looks oddly at Rini. 

"Excuse me miss, but do I know you?" Rini and Darien give each other nervous looks, and then Reeni stepped forward. 

"Auntie, don't you remember me? It's Rini, your niece…" Mrs. Tsukino looks up at her in complete shock. 

"But you're younger then that…."

"No Auntie." Rini gets a very calm sound to her voice, and stares her in the eyes. "I've always been a little older then Serena, remember?" Mrs. Tsukino eyes are glazed over and it's as if she is in a trance. 

"Of course! How could I forget my favorite niece Are you here it stay for awhile?"

"Yes, Auntie, is that ok with you?" Mrs. Tsukino snaps out of it, and is her usual self. 

'Of course dear. You can have your old room." She reaches over to give Rini a hug. "It's great to have you back."

Rini smiled, feeling at home again. "Yes, it's great to be back. I think we're going to find Serena now. We must have left before she got to Darien's. I'll see you later." Rini and Darien take off to look for Serena. They start searching on the way to his house, as that's where her mom said she was going. They walked to Darien's house and half way back when they heard a very distinctive cry. 

Rini and Darien both take off in the direction of the yell. They turn around the corner to see a blushing Serena apologizing to some lady for stepping on her foot. Neither of them sees the young man. Darien walks up to her and touches her arm. 

"Serena what's wrong, was that you yelling?" She looks at Darien in shock; he was the last person she expected to see here. Finally she gets her voice back. 

"Yeah, I stepped on that woman's foot, and she turned around and smacked me. I was distracted and didn't realize I had stepped on her. What are you doing here?" She looks beyond him for a moment and is again stunned. She stares at Rini for a minute, totally white. She manages to get out one whisper… "Rini…" 

Darien and Rini just smile at her shock. 

"This is why we are here. We were looking for you. Look who showed up at my doorstep this morning." 

"Oh my, wow…"She took a minute to regain her senses, then flung herself at Rini. "Rini! You're back! Why, How?" She takes a step back to look at her, "But you're older then you should…" She stops and looks back, "Um… maybe you can tell me about it later." 

Rini looked back at the person Serena had glanced at. Now it was her turn to be shocked. At the fun of surprising Serena she had missed the young man standing behind her. Now she got a good look at him and is in total shock to realize she knows him. 

"Tyrone? What the hell are you doing here?" Once he knew there was no way out of it Tyrone knelt on one knee and looked up at her. 

"Princess, forgive me, but when Serenity and Endymion, " with this he sneak a glance at Serena and Darien who are standing there confused, "found out what had happened they insisted that Pluto send me back here to help you."

"You mean they can't even trust me to come back here alone anymore? When they know the Sailor Soldiers are here, and will protect me?" Everyone can sense her temper riding and Tyrone immediately jumps up to comfort here. 

"No, Rini, you know they only do this because they love you. Plus I've gotten more information on the enemy." Rini didn't look at all like she believed him, but she was willing to let it go. 

"Fine then, I guess I can let you stay." She smiled, "Actually, I can't do anything about it, so I suppose I'm glad you're here. She reached to give him a hug, but was stopped by Serena. 

"Wait a second, I'm confused." She turns to Tyrone. "You're from the future too?"

"Yes, my Queen…" here she interrupts him.

"Don't call me that, I'm not Queen yet!" he sweatdrops then smiles. 

"Ok, sorry. Yes, I am from the future. I am Captain Tyrone Delamore. I command the Silver Millennium's ships. I am also Rini's best friend."

Darien watches the way he looked at Rini, and thinks to himself that Tyrone might be more to Rini than best friend, but if they haven't realized it yet, he's not going to say anything. Besides, he really didn't know anything about this Tyrone, even though it sounds like he trusts him in the future. Serena on the other hand, had no such reservations. If Rini trusts him, he must be worth trusting. 

"I'm going to call a Sailor meeting. We haven't seen any signs of an enemy. If they are dangerous enough to get you sent back, don't you think we would have seen something of them?" Both Tyrone and Rini looked at her, then each other. Rini spoke up. 

"You haven't seen anything yet? Pluto must have sent us here before anything happened. I agree, we must warn the rest of the Sailors. Can you get a hold of them?"

"Yeah, we still have our communicators. Give me a second." Serena gets out her compact and starts filling in the rest of the Sailors on what had happened that day. Rini and the guys just listen in. Tyrone is fascinated by the way the rest of the Sailors talk to Serena. He keeps forgetting that this is before she had proven herself as Queen. Soon Serena had contacted all of the others. She turned back to look at them. 

"Ok guys we are meeting at Rei's temple in an hour." Rini looked a little surprised at the way Serena just took charge like that. Obviously a few things had changed since she left. Now she could see where the future Queen comes from. 

"Good, perhaps we should go back to your house in the mean time Serena, Your mom already knows I'm back. She thinks I'm her niece." She turns to Tyrone. "Wait until you meet her mom, she's great. And what a cook!" They all take off for Serena's, with Rini and Serena talking about food the whole way. 


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, all new characters and plot are. Don't sue. 

All the Sailors are hanging out in front of Rei's temple. They all seem very confused, as, even though Serena tried to explain, most of them still had no clue what was going on. Mars and Mercury sat on the stairs discussing the new enemy, while Venus and Jupiter stood next to a tree, Jupiter listening to Venus talk about a guy she had seen earlier. All of them were nervous, and kept looking at the gates, hoping Serena would arrive soon. The longer they stand there, the more you can feel the tension in the air. Finally Rei, with her temper, can't take it anymore. She stands up suddenly, surprising the rest and begins to pace.

"Where is she? How can she be late now? She calls to inform us that Rini, along with some boy, and new enemies, have all come from the future, and she wants a Sailor meeting, then she doesn't show up? How ditzy can a person get?" Mercury stands up to defend her friend. 

"Hey, wait a minute Mars. You know how hard she has been working lately to straighten up. You also know how much she missed Rini since she's been gone. Give her a chance, I'm sure she's got a good reason for being late." Mars blushed for a moment, realizing how unfair she'd been. 

"You're right Amy, I'm sorry. Its just so nerve wracking." Jupiter walks over to them. 

"We know Rei, we're all worried about these new enemies. It's been so long since we've had to fight anything." They all look at each other, the fear apparent in their faces. 

Suddenly they hear Darien clear his throat, and they all jump. Quickly they turn to see Darien and Serena standing with Rini and a man none of them knew. All of them surround Rini and give her hugs.

Mars get there first and she looks her up and down. "Oh Rini, you look so grown up! You have to tell us everything about the future!"

Venus speaks up next. "Like if you have a boyfriend yet…"

Then Jupiter, "or if you've had your first kiss…"

Last was Mercury, "and if anything new has been discovered!" When she says this everyone looks at her and bursts out giggling, as this is so typical of Amy. Tyrone stands back and looks at the scene before him. He had never before seen Rini among a group of people her own age. In fact he just realized he has probably been the only real friend that Rini had in the future. The Sailors were always busy in business for the queen, and no one else their age is allowed in the castle. She must have bee very lonely after coming back from a group of friends this close. It really had to be hard. 

Finally Serena broke up the happy reunion. "Look guys, I know we're all happy to have Rini back, but we need to get down to business."

Rini looked up in surprise at the seriousness in Serena's voice. Serena was usually the last one to want to get to work. "I agree." She turned to Tyrone and dragged him forward. "Guys, I want you to meet Tyrone. He's my friend from the future. My mom and dad sent him to watch over me here."

He stood there a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Mina giggles, and at a look from the rest she just shrugs. 

"Well, he's cute." Everyone sweatdrops and Ty blushes. Serena notes his embarrassment and smiles at him, then clears her throat. Everyone's attention switches back to her and she smile sweetly as she indicates that everyone should sit. The group arranges themselves into their usual spots, with Rini dragging Ty down unto the floor with her. 

Serena glances over at Rini. "Do you want to tell us what's going on?"

Rini looks around at all of her old friends and sighs. "Actually, I don't know very much about it. Our, well one of my mom and dad's ships, but the on Ty and I captained," Here Ty interrupted with a snort and Rini turned to glare at him, "Ok, the one Ty captained and I managed to make a nuisance of myself on." Here Ty nodded and Rini turned back to the rest as they watched the interesting exchange, Lita and Mina gaze at them and exchange knowing looks. Rini continues, "the Silver Shadow was attacked, easily taking out our defenses, and top of the line weapons only to abandon the ships as soon as I aborted. Then on the ship we took out to get back to the Shadow, we were attacked again, and Pluto appeared, telling me I must go back to the past and something about a new enemy. That's all I know." She turned to Ty. "What happened after I left?" Turning everyone else's attention to the blonde haired man. 

Ty looks around the room. He sees the most powerful people of his time. The Royal Family, and their most trusted Guardians, advisors, and friends. Yet at the same time they weren't, at least not yet. He was at a loss as to how to address them. He looks at Rini, the only one he knew for sure, with something akin to panic. She just smiles sweetly and leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"You were the one to follow me, you deal with the consequences." Ty glared at her as she settled back into place. Everyone in the room looks at them confused. He decides to jumps right in, and clears his throat. 

"Right, well. Umm after the princess… Uh… I mean Rini was transported the other ship stopped attacking, and Pluto and I used the escape pods to travel back to Crystal Tokyo. The ship went on to complete the repairing of the Silver Shadow. Upon arriving the King and Queen immediately called a council." He looked around at the meeting in front of him, with so many of the same people, yet so different. "She explained to us not only that the Princess needed to come back to the past to protect herself, but that she was needed to protect the Queen," He looked over at Serena, and noticing her glare, "Uh. Serena."

Mercury speaks up. "Protect Serena from what?"

Ty's gaze switches to her. "From an enemy she said was able to manipulate the flow of time. This enemy might be able to create a paradox, which could unravel the universe."

The rest of them sat quietly, contemplating this until Rini looked up suddenly. "Ty, that would explain how they knew to take out the Shadow. While it was the newest technology for us, if they control time it might be a very old technology for the, Why it could even be ancient! We have no idea from where in time they come from."

Ty looks back over at her. "I think you're right. But that means they come from a far more advanced time, who knows what weapons they'll have."

Darien moves away from his position against the wall, and all eyes move towards him. "The weaponry, of whatever they'll use is something we will have to worry about when we face is. What I want to know is why Captain Tyrone is here." 

Once again all the faces turn towards Ty. He looks at the man who is to become his king and shrugs. 

"Queen Serenity wanted me here to protect the Princess." He watched as confusion swept through the group. The first to speak was, as usual, Mars. 

"So Pluto sent Rini here to protect Serena, and the future Serena sent you here to protect Rini. Why would she send you this time when she is older, but send her alone when she was little?" Ty could only shrug. He only vaguely remembered the last time Rini disappeared. He could only remember the chaos and the rumors that the Queen was dead and the Princess missing. At the time her was too young to care much beyond the fact that his world was falling around him. His parents, both captains in the Royal Space outfit, had died around that time. 

Rini was the one to answer Mars's question. Her voice was very soft. "Because this time she was conscious and there was someone to send. The first time she was trapped in Crystal, the second was only for training. I wasn't supposed to be in danger. This time she is awake and knows there is a danger. I'm to precious to risk." She looked at Serena and Darien. "After I came back, I finally was able to grow up. No one knows why it took that to trigger it. But some theorize that it is because I will become Queens soon, and there will be no other heir. You tried to have another child, but it didn't work. Serenity, my mom," She nods at Serena, "Your future self, is now barren. Which means she became over protective of me. I am too important to the kingdom to do and dirty work. It drove me nuts until Jupiter." She smiles at Lita, "Suggested that I could be of use on our ships. We are not at war so my dad agreed and bullied my mom letting me. Ty took me on his ship, the Golden Hawk, and taught me the ropes. When he was awarded the captaincy of the Silver Shadow I followed him. My mom panics whenever I leave the planet, but until the attacks, nothing had happened. Now Pluto says I'm in danger, so mom gives me a bodyguard." 

Everyone looked back and forth between Serena and Rini wondering what to say. Finally Ty breaks the silence. 

"She does it cause she loves you. Besides, I've always wanted to meet the younger version of the Soldiers you're always talking about. I jumped at the chance to come to the past." Everyone laughs and Rini smiles at Ty. Mina looks at the both of them and a mischievous grin lights her face. 

"So," Every head turns to look at her curious. "What is the relationship between the two of you?" Seems you're pretty close." Ty blushes and gapes at her. Rini just laughed and reached over to pat her hand. 

"Good friends. That's all. At the moment anyway." With that she smiles at Ty again, and his blush deepens.

Serena takes pity on him. "Mina, you can let your matchmaking talents take a rest at the moment." 

Mina just looks at her innocently. "Matchmaking? I just wanted to know if he was free game. He's just so cute!"

Everyone laughed except for Ty. He couldn't get over how different the younger versions of the Sailors were from the serious women he knew them as. Then upon reflection he realized that he only knew the public version of them. Perhaps this is how they are in private. Something he tucked away to ask Rini. 

Serena looks at the two of them. "Well Rini, you're staying at my house again. Darien, is it ok if Ty stays with you?"

"Of course. I'll be glad to have some male company after spending so much time with you girls." He smiles at their cries. 

Suddenly Lita looks around, realizing who is missing. "Hey Serena, where are Luna and Artemis?"

"Oh, they went to go see if any signs of the new enemy had shown up yet."

"Pluto must have sent me back before the first attacks. Or maybe the only reason they will attack is because I am here now. I really don't know."

As if Lita were psychic, just that minute Serena's com unit beeped on and Luna's voice came through. 

"No signs we've been able to find. How's Rini? Tell her I can't wait to see her."

"Ok Luna, we're all done here. Rini and Ty have told us all they know. Nothing to do now but wait for something to happen."

"Ok Serena." The unit beeped off and she turned to face the rest of the group.

"So, who wants to go to the arcade?" Immediately all the girls agreed and Darien just rolled his eyes. Rini notices the confused look on Ty's face and explains. 

"It's a place to play games, come on, you'll love it!"

Mina grabbed Rini's arm and dragged her out the door talking a mile a minute. "Just wait! They came out with a new Sailor V game; it's so cool. Of course I'm the best at it but…" The other got up and followed. 

Ty turned and looked at Serena, still confused. "But isn't she Sailor V? I mean… she's Venus, who else could it be?"

She just smiled. "You'll find out. Don't worry it's fun."

And later Ty had to agree it was fun. The best part was watching Mina's face as Rini beat her top score. 

Authors Note: Ok I never thought I would do this, but if you're reading this story, I would like to know what you thought of it. Please Review. Thank you J Fiera


	5. Strangers

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, all new characters and plot are. Don't sue.

~~~~~~~~

Rini slowly sneaked into Serena's room, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she is sure Serena is still asleep, she jumps on top of her screaming as loud as she can. Serena pops up out of her bed ready for a fight. Confusion passed across her face when she sees no one to fight. Rini dissolves into giggles. Serena plops backward onto the bed groaning. 

"Honestly Rini, you're older now. Do you have to keep up the sadistic practice of waking me up at ungodly hours?"

Rini just laughed at her more and took a look at the clock. 

"I would hardly call 11 an ungodly hour. And we promised to meet Ty and Darien at 11:30, so you have to get up. You wouldn't want Darien seeing you like this now would you?" And she pushed Serena up in front of a mirror. Serena yawns and then looks at herself and lets out a small shriek. 

"Ack! Where's my hairbrush?" She scrambles around her dresser. Rini laughs again and lets herself out of the room. 

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at Darien's. Ty answered the door for them and smiled. 

"You're late."

"I let Serena get some extra beauty sleep. She needed it." Serena let out a scream of outrage and Ty laughed, joined by Darien who had entered the room in time to hear Rini's comment. Serena smacked his arm. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" Darien rubbed his arm. 

"You are my boyfriend, you're supposed to stand up for me!" She shouts at him. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. He lets her go and she just sits there with a silly grin on her face. He winks at Ty and whispers conspiratorially. 

"Only way to shut them up." Ty laughs and Darien jumps as Serena smack him again. 

"I didn't mean it angel. You know you are beautiful to me always." She smiles satisfied and Ty and Rini smile at the picture they make then look at each other. Rini gives him a shy smile, and Ty blushes and looks away. 

Darien looks up from Serena's face and wonders at the blush on Ty's cheeks. He shrugs it off. "So, any news?"

Rini sighs. "Nope, I've been here for over a week and nothing had happened."

Ty looks at her. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. There are too many unknowns here. I don't like it."

Serena turns to Ty. "Usually our enemies strike first, and at the first available moment. It's weird to wait this long for an attack. Amy thinks the enemy is very smart to wait and observe us before doing anything. It's just creepy to think of someone watching us, and not being able to do anything. It's like they are playing with us." She shudders and Darien's arms close tighter around her.

Suddenly a voice speaks up behind them. "Play time is over kiddies." 

A blast of green light knocks them all off their feet. Darien screams Serena's name, and Rini cries out in pain as she thumps against the bed. As she tries to regain her breath she hears another thump and turns her head to see Ty wrestling with a guy dressed all in black with a green streak running down the side of his pants. While Ty has the guy pinned he yells to Rini and Serena.

"Transform!"

Serena reaches into her pocket for the locket that contained the Silver Millennium Crystal and shouts. "Moonlight Beam, Transform!" There was a flash of silver light and Serena stood transformed into Sailor Moon. But Rini was surprised to seethe familiar red blue and white uniform had undergone some changes. Serena's uniform was now silver with a translucent light blue skirt. The ribbons were the same light blue. The red things in her hair were now silver, as was he tiara. She now held a light blue staff with a silver carving of the moon as a crescent on top. 

Again a thud brought her attention back to the man in black. The stranger now had Ty pinned against the wall and was beating him mercilessly. Rini screamed his name. Serena ran over to her. 

"Quick Rini, your transformation is Pink Moon Beam, Transform! Hurry!"

Rini grabbed the charm on her necklace. It held her own version of the Silver Millennium Crystal. When she had started to grow, her parents had held a celebration. Rini was to make a grand entrance to show off her maturing body. Queen Serenity had labored weeks to make the party go off without a hitch. Rini remembered how proud she had been of the new miniature version of her mother dress. But when making her entrance, she had collapsed on the stairs. The entire party watched in shock as their princess fell to the ground. Some even ran to help her, but when she started glowing a light pink and levitating, everyone backed up. As they watched her limp body floating in the air a shimmer erupted from her chest and a new crystal emerged in the light. She had woken to find her new dress ruined and a new crystal in her possession. That was when the rumors that she was soon to take over the throne began. What other reason could there be for the emergence of a new Crystal?

As these images from her past, and the future swept over her mind Rini grasped the Crystal and screamed out. "Pink Moon Beam, Transform!" And with a blast of pink light she stood in an almost identical uniform to Serena's, except where Serena's was blue, hers was pink. Instead of a staff, she held a sword that glowed silver. 

She glanced round the room to she the man staring at the two of them. 

"Well, its amazing you managed to keep your identities secret from your other enemies with that colorful display."

"Who are you? We warn you, we don't like strangers attacking our planet!" The man laughed at Rini's words. 

"Oh, but my dear Queen, we are not strangers. Indeed, you will become quite familiar with me eventually." Ty let out a low growl and the man pushed him back harder against the wall. Rini cried out in anger.

"That's enough, let him go!"

"Or what, my Queen?"

Rini swung her sword around and yelled out, "Crescent moon beam retaliation!" and a jet of silver light poured from the sword to the man. He quickly pushed Ty in front of him, and the full blast caught Tyrone. Rini watched in horror as he crumpled to the floor. 

Serena grabbed her staff and swung it under the man's legs and he fell. She held the sharp end of the crescent moon at his throat.

"I believe Sailor Mini-Moon asked you a question. Let me repeat it for you. Who are you?"

He laughed. "Oh I see why they still sing your praised Neo Queen Serenity. It's a pity. I'll gladly answer. I am the savior of my people. Also known as Jarede Delamore."

Rini's head popped up from staring in helpless fury at Tyrone's still body.

"Delamore… What?"

"But he just laughed and grabbed onto Serena's staff, moving it from his throat before jumping up. He gave a bow to Rini and disappeared in a flash of green smoke.

There was a coughing sound, and Darien emerged from under a pile of rubbish. Only to find Ty in a heap on the floor, Rini staring in shock at an empty space and Serena kneeling on the floor looking up at Rini. The entire scene hazed by green smoke. 

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry that took me so long to get out, and that it was so short. I've been busy. Please tell me what you think so far, I love hearing from you guys. 


End file.
